


Can A Birthday Cake Make You Cry? Because I Am Weeping Like A Little Bitch.

by 13ineedpills13



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Birthday, Boys In Love, Brotherly Love, Complete, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluffyfest, Love, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ineedpills13/pseuds/13ineedpills13
Summary: Solomon shows up on Asmodeus' doorstep on his birthday with a cake in his hands, to make his boyfriend feel special on his birthday. Things escalate and Asmodeus remembers some of his memories while he reflects on his life up until this point.A flufft feeling leaks out of his heart the whole time, with his boyfriend by his side.----This is as far as we go on the fluff path, my boys.This is also the cutest shit I've ever written. It's short, but I love it.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	Can A Birthday Cake Make You Cry? Because I Am Weeping Like A Little Bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> I would recommend you to read this fic with a cute, relaxing music box tune on the background.

Asmodeus was a man that always put his own aesthetics first in his life. Whether it's a loli aesthetic, city, or vaporwave. He loved dressing up to specific themes every day of the week, and he didn't seem tired by sorting out his clothes every single day. The human he had a pact with, on the other hand, was completely different from him. No, it's not our second human exchange student, it's actually the first; Solomon.

Solomon hated going to shopping for clothes, unless it was for himself and he was all alone. His wardrobe was boring, and consisted of comfy clothes mostly. This man didn't give a shit about his apperance unless there was a bit event going on. He didn't partied often, and Asmo was mostly the one that dragged him to random places. They were pretty different, and Asmodeus was still surprised how they still had a romantic relationship together. He was pretty shocked when Solomon showed up on his room one day with a box of cake and a small present in his hands.

"...Solomon, you haven't hit your head on something, right?"

"Is it wrong of me to celebrate my boyfriend's birthday?" He says and invites himself in, smelling the whatever fragrance Asmodeus used while he was on the shower. He never really understood why Asmodeus had an obsession with fragrances. But he guessed fragrances meant something important to Asmodeus like potion bottles to himself. A warm and damp hue was merging from the open door of the bathroom, making Solomon feel a little suffocated.

"No, like... You know what? Nevermind. Make yourself at home." Asmodeus closed the door and took off his claret red robe, then wore one of Solomon shirts that he left off after a night of passion. He wore his silk underwear underneath and took off the towel on his head. He just finished showering, so his hair was wet and messy. Asmodeus didn't mind it, shockingly. Solomon was no stranger to him, so he didn't have to worry about looking perfect with him all the time. But he still took one of his many hair brushes and styled his hair a bit.

Solomon sat patiently on the bed while Asmodeus did his job, and found himself staring at his legs, specifically his thighs. He would never admit this to anyone, even to Asmodeus, but he did have a thing for thighs. He found himself staring at them ever so often, especially when he saw him wearing tight pants. And during their fun activities together, he loved fondling them. They were so soft and smooth, the thought of touching them again send small tingles down his pants. But sex wasn't what he was here for today, he just wanted to celebrate his birthday and give him a nice time for once.

"You didn't baked the cake, right?" Asmodeus asked and sat next to him crosslegged, causing the shirt to poodle up on his hips. Solomon found his eyes fixtating over his legs again. "Fuck..." He thought, and cleared his throat. "Yes, but I had Luke helping me most of the time. So I wouldn't poison you, or whatever."

"Now I'm scared to eat this... What if it messes up my skin?" Asmodeus whined and opened the box after taking a deep breath, preparing himself to meet with the possible abomination inside. He opened it slowly and opened his one eye, but made a small "oh" sound when he saw a decently decorated, pastel pink and white cake on the inside. The cake had the words "Happy Birthday" written with a cute smiley face next to it. Some candles and two forks were wrapped around a small paperbag. The cake had a simple, but elegant style, which made Asmodeus feel all sorts of emotions on the inside. Normally, he would whine and complain about how simple the cake is and he was worth much more, but knowing what Solomon was capable of creating hideous monstrosities whenever he got a whisk or a pan in his hand, he couldn't help but think how cute he was.

"...Thank you." was all he could say.

"No problem." 

There was an awkward silence between them for 5 minutes, since none of them showed cute and intimate acts like this towards each other often. They would exchange "I love you"s and "You're beautiful"s with each other occasionally, spend the night over at each other and then continue on with their lives. This was the first time one of them actually put an effort into making the other happy, and it filled their empty relationship with a small spark of... affection? Maybe.

"...I'll put the candles on." Solomon said and slowly put them on. 5 pink candles, he probably got them from a shop that was meant to sell children's stuff, but Asmodeus didn't complain. Solomon then pulled out his purple lighter out of his pocket and lit them up. The smell of fire slowly settled in the room, and with a small spell, Solomon turned off the lights. The orange and flickering light of the candles lit up their faces, and Solomon couldn't help but think. Asmodeus was seriously beautiful.  
Not that he would say it straight to his face all of a sudden, but he found himself admiring his eyes again. Those eyes... Even though Asmodeus' charm had no effect on him, thanks to the protective hexes he put on himself, he still felt captivated by them. 

"Before I blow on the candles and make a wish, do you want to say anything?" Asmodeus smirked and raised one of his brows, getting amused at the idea of Solomon giving an out of character speech to him.

"...Yes, actually." Solomon said and leaned over to him before Asmodeus got the chance to say anything, and gave him a soft, but passionate kiss on the lips. Asmodeus felt Solomon's warm hands travelling up on his tighs and stroking his them, giving them a small squeeze. Asmodeus shuddered at his touch and ran his fingers through his hair, stroking it lovingly. They showed each other their love with their bodies, not their words. And Asmodeus knew this would come down to this the moment Solomon stepped in, but he never would've imagined Solomon to be this straightforward.

Solomon smiled once they parted their lips, a string of salavia connecting them. His eyes held an emotion Asmodeus had never seen before. He treasured Asmo like he was made of the finest glass. His eyes showed an innocent, beautiful love. Nothing more, nothing less. Just love. Then, Asmodeus felt something new to him. He felt bashful, which doesn't make any sense. He was the Avatar of Lust, he didn't felt bothered by anything risque by nature. So why? He felt warm and fluffy when Solomon looked at him like that. No lust, no hate, no alternative motives. Only pure love...

"...I love you." He said and gave him one last peck on the lips before pulling away. "Is what I wanted to say. Now make a wish and blow these candles before they lit everything on fire."

Asmodeus prayed (ironically) that the redness of his face wasn't so clear under the light of the candles. "You can't just kiss me and expect me to- Mm!" Solomon shut him up by kissing him again, biting his lip slightly this time. Asmodeus hissed a little, worried that his perfectly plump lips are wounded, but didn't pull away. He was a little disappointed when Solomon pulled away soon after, he wanted more. Especially when he felt Solomon's hands playing with the hem of his boxers.

"...Come on. We don't have all day." Solomon said, more impatient this time.

"Sure, sure..." Asmodeus huffed and closed his eyes, making a small wish. Then, he leaned a bit and tucked some of his hair behind his hair, blowing on the candles. The smell of the burnt candles was a little more noticable now, as a small string of smoke slowly went upwards and disappeared on the air. "What did you wish for?" Solomon pulled the candles away, getting the cutlery out of the bag.  
"It wouldn't come true if I told you now, would it?" Asmodeus said and stared at him with a ridiculing look. "...You didn't bring any plates?"

"The cake is small, and I can't deal with cutting it right now." He said and gave Asmodeus a gold plated fork. 

"What did I even expect... You're not classy at all." He sighed and took the fork from him, getting a bite out of the cake. His annoyence vanished in a second when he tasted the cake though. The fluffy and cold frosting, the soft sponge cake with banana pieces in it, and the strawberry flavoured filling tasted so delicious together. He didn't want to believe Solomon actually made this, it probably took him a couple hours and a few stressful breakdowns to make something like this with Luke.

All of a sudden, he remembered the last time he celebrated his birthday with his brothers. It should be over a decade ago, when everyone had free time on his birthday. All of them bought something specific with their own personalities added to them a bit. But what made him the happiest was when the party was over, Lucifer pulled him aside and gave him a huge warm hug, wrapping his soft wings around him. "I'm glad you are here with us, Asmodeus..." He said and gave him a soft smile. Asmodeus felt like he was a young child again, sitting on Lucifer's lap as he told him stories about the eight layers of heaven and the human world. Lucifer smiled like that to him back then too, full of family love and adoration. Those 8 words Lucifer said to him that day meant a lot to him, even though Lucifer probably forgot about it already. His other brothers? They were nothing compared to himself when it came to beauty. But on other things? They were miles ahead of him. 

Asmodeus was never the type of person to show his true love for his family, outside of mindless flirting, or just simple jokes. But deep down, he always regretted not being able to hug his brothers meaningfully when the time called for it. That's why, on that night when Lucifer hugged him, and on this day when Solomon looked at him with that look in his eyes, he felt like he was about to cry. He craved love. But not in a physical way. He craved the love in it's abstract form. For once, he didn't want to feel the constant warmness in his pants whenever his eye catched someone or whenever someone touched him in a loving way. He never wanted to lose someone dear to him, or drown in a desire like this; he never wanted to lose his ability to love properly.

But now, he realized that there were many people that actually loved him around himself. And this made his heart ache a lot. He didn't realized he was crying until Solomon used his thumb to wipe his tears away.

"What? Is the cake that bad?" He joked.

Asmodeus swallowed his bite and shook his head. "No..." His voice trembled as his face twisted with his tears. "No... No, this is just too good... Y...You are just too good to me. Everyone else is.." He let out a few sobs and wiped his own tears, while Solomon put the cake on the nightstand and pulled him closer to himself. Asmodeus rested his face on his broad shoulders and wept with all the emotions that came loose from his heart. As if his heart was exploding with fluffy clouds, rainbows and glitter coming from it. He wrapped his arms around him weakly while Solomon rubbed his head, whispering cute things to him and kissing his head once in a while. They finished the cake a while later together, when Asmodeus stopped crying.

And somewhere far away, a beautiful child's laughter could be heard while he was sitting on his big brothers lap, listening to his stories and hugging him.

Yes. Very far away, but still there...

**Author's Note:**

> Solomon gifted Asmodeus a bottle of expensive perfume and a pair of hand-made earrings that day, to which Asmo hugged him with joy as a response because he wanted this perfume for so long and was saving up money for it.  
> I love these two... ♡
> 
> Also we need more luci-asmo fics that focus on their brotherly relationship.


End file.
